An Alignment of Stars
by pondsonacloud
Summary: "This is a love story, woven in the stars and although not yet a constellation, it exists to be one." Lucious Malfoy/Narcissa Black


**Hello I was having a lot of feelings surrounding Narcissa & Lucius and at the time I just so happened to be reading The Life and Times by Jewels5 on and I thought, what the heck, why not? And now here I am writing this hmmm I have been researching timelines, history and canon events because I really really really want to make this canon compliant. Anyway, I'm still undecided on wether or not this will turn into a one-shot or a chapter piece! So I'm posting a small portion to see what sort of response this gathers! **  
**I do apologize beforehand though, I'm all over the place and I think it shows at some points!**

**I adapted a similar writing style from T_he Book Thief_ by _Markus Zusak_ by the way, if it seems familiar.**

**Disclaimer; I do not lay claim to the Harry Potter characters featured nor the portrayal of the wizarding world of which J.K Rowling possesses.**

She was a sixth year.

He was in the year above.

She was poised and quiet.

He was cold and calculating.

She recalled the seconds it ticked down to.

He couldn't remember the day it began.

She fell in love.

He was there to catch her.

She crowned him her King.

He declared her his Queen.

Perhaps, if prompted, he would say that it started with an announcement. Only, he wasn't sure exactly how it happened or pinpoint when it happened but he could assure you, as he would many years later to his four year old son, that it did happen.

She could tell you that it was sudden, unwelcomed and not wanted. She didn't need love, she didn't want love and she did not plan to love. Love, she had come to know, was a raged war. If you weren't careful, you could be caught in the crossfire and shot; straight in the heart and taken captive.  
She knew, because the years passed and she had watched as Andromeda moved to the frontlines, farther away from her and closer to the bullet.  
This is a love story, woven in the stars and although not yet a constellation, it exists to be one.

_"I don't agree that when you love, you are blind or fool. You just get wiser and see clearer what is best and of worth."_

For a constellation to align itself into an illustration, you have to connect the stars to one another. We start, as many should, with the first star; the beginning.  
Don't set yourself into the mindset that this will end as most love stories lead you to believe they do. The truth is that this is life and love in life is as predictable as the earth and as such, not predictable at all.  
This love story unravels into a period of terribly dark times and as all do, arguments are entailed and disagreements are made.  
That is life.

**••••Of Noteworthy Importance ••••**  
**Prestigious wizarding families existed in London.**  
**Most of them are notorious for the Dark Arts.**  
**Few are respected with admiration as fear was in its place instead.**  
**Intimidation and bribery were sure to pass between hands often when dealing with the prestigious families in mention.**

Narcissa Black falls into one of the more notorious families; the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

She was raised, as many proper purebloods were (as her mother would not by shy to say nor her father who was always quick to agree), and that wasn't unlike those of a royal upbringing.  
Her nose held high in disdain, her posture straight -but never too stiff-  
and her lips pursed when spoken too as if to embody disapproval and sustain the image of someone superior.  
She lived in certainty and a position of power that, in her mind, could not be easily usurped-she flaunted this in her form to be seen by everyone.  
This, at the height of Narcissa's great sense of importance, is where we shall begin.

**••••A Handful of Facts••••**  
**It was September 1st, the year 1971.**  
**Hogwarts was filled with students; it was the Welcoming Feast-to be commenced when the clock hand struck half past seven.**  
**That night, the first star did not show up until seventy-five minutes into the feast.**  
**It was over the Slytherin table.**

The chattering of students as they filed into the Great Hall was only a dull murmur in Narcissa's ears. She did not engage in the light tones that words were being exchanged in at everyone's table but her own.  
This was the time she listened, to be quiet and observe because it was at this time, when students were being reunited to their friends, that they held nothing back in the excitement of telling what they had gleaned over the summer.  
If you listened carefully, you could catch secrets and that, the Slytherins as a collective, knew.  
Knowledge was power and the Slytherins were well versed in this fact because, after all, what better to use for your own benefits than blackmail?  
Of course, they dealt their hands carefully so to not arise too much suspicion. They were Slytherins and what good is cunning if you didn't know when to wield it?  
With voiceless lips and shadows on their side, they learned a good deal more than the average person should know.

**••••What they heard••••**  
**A tree had been planted earlier that year.**  
**It had already been given a name; The Whomping Willow.**  
**One faceless student had been caught telling a friend that it was unlike the other trees that numbered few and far on Hogwarts grounds.**  
**It hit back.**

This, of course, brought forth a round of curious glances that Narcissa merely expressed with a perfectly risen eyebrow in a manner of her curiosity.  
It was gone the next second though, when the huge, wooden doors that decorated the entrance were pushed open in a force that silenced the students instantly and drawing the attention of the hall onto the figure steadily walking down the center aisle.

Minerva McGonagall made her presence known as she did every year: hair stuck in a tight bun atop her head-not a stray amiss-face straight not provoking any emotions and back tall.  
She was carrying the stool in one hand and the traditional Sorting hat in the other with the first years trailing nervously behind her

It was when the hour hand hit seven when the Sorting started and she finally raised her head to the stern Professor holding a parchment full of names and the line of children waiting to be Sorted.

She raked eyes across the group of first years and they fell upon two boys.  
Sirius Black and (a small hint of disapproval portrayed in the way of thinned lips showed on her face at this point) James Potter. What was he doing with Potter heir? She let a small sneer lift the corner of her mouth for a second and then turned away.

He would end up in Gryffindor and he would be disowned, she was sure, because no proper Black associated with those lower in status and in such a house.

The Sorting began.

_"Any fool can make a rule_  
_And any fool will mind it."_

Albus Dumbledore greeted the Great Hall as a whole with wide spread arms, a smile that fell under that of a great grandfather and eyes that were seemingly omnipotent- unlimited power. She knew immediately that he was a man not to cross. A fool, she would say, a fool with power; he spoke in riddles and controlled your hands because he was the Puppeteer and they were the puppets. He played the King and she would play a pawn.

_"Every man is a divinity in disguise, a god playing the fool."_

Notes:

**a/n I ended it a bit abruptly but I need to organize a mess after it was deleted four times.**

**Reviews are welcomed + Criticisms are wanted**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
